


want to be with you

by 4memories



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, No angst here, soft 2hyeon, yoohyeon tries to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4memories/pseuds/4memories
Summary: “And you’re home early,” Gahyeon noted as she calmed down, nuzzling into Yoohyeon as though it was second nature.(It was.)In which Yoohyeon just really missed Gahyeon. And maybe she sucks at cooking meat.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Gahyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Kudos: 23





	want to be with you

Few-days-old ramen packs littered the cramped kitchenette, the primary evidence of a weekend’s worth of seemingly never ending studying for finals. Yoohyeon being gone to visit her parents meant Gahyeon had no excuse for her continued procrastination, and had holed herself up the past 3 days in an attempt to gain a proper understanding of her Modal Logic class—or at least, enough of an understanding to not completely tank her upcoming exam.

With her girlfriend away in Incheon for the weekend it left no distractions, and a very focused Gahyeon; it was much easier to get work done when you no longer have a very clumsy and very loud girl in the shared space. But mostly it was the fact that she was so very pretty that was so distracting. Even with her hair mussed and wearing a sweater that Gahyeon swore she must have owned since long before they met (she remembered the way Yoohyeon used to wear it on those lazy days where she’d trudge through campus half asleep, the sweater looking aged even then—the wool bobbling up in some parts) and now worked as a pastime for Yoohyeon when she would pull out the stray strings of wool that were coming out, she was just so damn  _ cute _ it made things more than difficult when the ever-hyperactive girl decided she wanted Gahyeon’s attention..

Usually she was far more on top of things, but it was just so easy to be distracted by Yoohyeon,  _ particularly _ when the subject in question was so stupidly uninteresting it could be used as a bedtime story to send anyone to sleep in minutes—or, perhaps some cruel new form of torture. Maybe it would have been more captivating to someone who gave half a crap about philosophy, but if she was honest Gahyeon had never regretted a choice more. And one time she had (accidentally) dyed her skin blue. Long story.

Let’s be real here; half the reason she’d taken the class was because it was the only class she could share with Yoohyeon, thanks to their vastly different paths of study.

Even if it meant she was regularly picking apart Yoohyeon’s notes to try and expand upon her own questionable (literally—they were filled with  _??? _ s and barebones scribbles of confusion that she could never quite understand) ones. 

It was a sacrifice Gahyeon had chosen to make earlier that year, and having always been an exemplary student it was a curve and a half to now be barely passing Modal Logic—in fact, it frustrated her to absolutely no end. She was a little too used to breezing through classes, from kindergarten to university.

What didn’t exactly help her case was the fact that every possible outlet of help in understanding the material was absent in some way; Yoohyeon was in Incheon (not that far away physically, but Gahyeon wasn’t going to interrupt her weekend with her family!) and Yubin had claimed to be working all day. There was about a seventy percent chance that ‘working’ was actually hanging out with Siyeon in the studio. As if they’d actually be working on what Yubin claimed to be.

That meant sitting bundled up in a blanket with her textbooks spread out along with a year's worth of notes in an attempt to make sense of an entire syllabus, though. Going out to one of the nicer spots to study on campus would mean being out in the cold, and that was not on the table today. Plus, she was hardly complaining at sitting under a cozy blanket on a soft old sofa—even if coffee would be nice fuel.

Apparently the gods had sent her some sort of blessing. 

She didn’t hear the lock click, finally immersed in ‘ _ lofi hip hop radio - beats to relax/study to _ ’ and the spread of papers in front of her on the floor. But what she did hear:

“Boo!”

Scared the living daylights out of her. Was Yoohyeon  _ actually _ scary? Hell no, she was the personification of the sun. Was Yoohyeon creeping up on her when she had headphones in and wasn’t expecting her girlfriend home for another day scary? Hell yes.

She wasn’t coffee, but something probably capable of waking even the dead. So, close enough.

Letting out a scream that could probably crack a glass if she pitched any higher, Gahyeon spun around towards her scarer (was that a word? She filed it into the back of her brain to find out later, now curious) despite knowing that voice  _ anywhere _ , even if she had just gotten the fright of her life. Or, at least her week.

Any annoyance she may have had over the situation—though that was already very much lacking—melted into nothingness as soon as she was met with the face of someone who had definitely thought  _ way _ too much about messing with her on the way home. A shit-eating grin painted Yoohyeon’s face, looking far too happy with her antics.

“You’re lucky I have like… zero energy left to fight you.” opting instead to simply glare halfheartedly at her girlfriend in feigned irritation, “Otherwise I totally would. And I’d win.”

Yoohyeon just laughed, “Wishful thinking, wishful thinking.” Though, as she calmed down from her fits of giggles, a mildly worried look took over as she saw the younger’s face, “I’m sorry Gahyeonie, did I scare you?”

Gahyeon was quickly wrapped in a tight hug, and let herself melt into the arms of her girlfriend; even if it disturbed her cocoon of warmth created on the sofa considering how cold Yoohyeon was after just coming inside. 

She lasted maybe a few seconds before she gave her act of annoyance up and fell into a fit of high pitched giggles, and the worry on Yoohyeon’s face turned out to be as short lived as Gahyeon’s weak revenge.

Leant in a way that was definitely uncomfortable over the back of the sofa as she tightened her arms around Gahyeon, the silver-haired girl couldn’t help joining Gahyeon in her giggles, “You’re so annoyinggg!” Though the expression on her face didn’t exactly match her words as she buried her face in a slender shoulder.

“And you’re home early,” Gahyeon noted as she calmed down, nuzzling into Yoohyeon as though it was second nature.

(It was.)

“Mm… did you not see there’s snow storm reports around Incheon?” Her voice was a little muffled as it vibrated off of Gahyeon’s neck, but with the close proximity Gahyeon understood the slightly tired-sounding words. “Wanted to avoid getting stuck there any longer.”

“So it’s not just that you missed me and just couldn’t bear us being apart any longer?” Gahyeon used her free arm to push some notes onto the table from the sofa without much care for how they would definitely end up messed up in order and she’d no doubt have to re-sort them whenever she got back to studying.

Unlatching herself from around the younger and moving around to flop down on the newly cleared half of the sofa, Yoohyeon laughed as she confessed, “Okay, maybe it was also that. But it was the storm too! If I hadn’t been able to come home because of it I’d have missed you even more!”

The darker haired girl’s face lit up in a smile, and she decided that studying could wait for ten, maybe twenty minutes while she said hello to her girlfriend whom she hadn’t seen face-to-face in days. Although deep down (okay, not that deep down—very much on the surface) she knew that twenty minutes was a gross underestimation.

It took little effort to pull out the end of the blanket from under Yoohyeon’s butt, but Gahyeon made a dramatic face at the action nonetheless even as she covered her cold girlfriend in the fuzzy olive blanket. 

She decided Yoohyeon was still far too cold to cuddle up to, opting instead to curl herself up and idly reorganise her mess of notes. 

Feeling her stomach rumble a little, Gahyeon found herself more focused on food than going back to her work. Asking, “Have you eaten?”

“Oh, I grabbed something for lunch with my parents before I left Incheon. Don’t let me stop you though,” Yoohyeon eyed the mess of the kitchenette counter, raising an eyebrow at the state of the area. “Looks like you’ve had a very… college-y weekend with your meals.”

“I’ve been busy! And tired!” Gahyeon whined.

Yoohyeon only laughed at her and grumbled, “You still need to look after your nutrition, Gahyeonie.” Though she leaned over the small distance between them to kiss Gahyeon’s cheek despite the scolding from only seconds earlier.

Gahyeon smiled lazily before she retrieved her phone from under her and opened a delivery app to consider her options—ramen was very boring when it had been her last several meals in a row, but she didn’t quite feel like putting in the effort to make herself something nicer. Plus, she was pretty sure there wasn’t anything remotely nutritious in the apartment anymore.

“Fine, I’ll make you something to eat—you need to rest and eat something nice, too. You’ve worked hard.” Yoohyeon clapped her hands together.

“I didn’t ask you to-” but Yoohyeon was already on a mission, practically bouncing off of the sofa to run to the convenience store.

—

Within probably under 20 minutes she was back with enough food to last them a few more days until they ventured out to fully restock the apartment, and after tying her loose silver hair back (into the type of messy style that was convenient but she’d choose death over anyone outside of their apartment seeing) set off on an overly energetic quest to make kimchi jjigae. A venture away from her previous plans, perhaps, but Yoohyeon was nothing if not meticulous about wasting nothing if she could help it.

Though she had at least opened her textbook again while Yoohyeon was gone, Gahyeon found herself once again distracted as she watched her girlfriend’s animated kitchen adventures—the way she managed to turn cooking a simple dish into a feat of dancing and singing dramatically into a wooden spoon was just so… mesmerising to watch. Certainly more interesting than Modal goddamn Logic.

Even the way she cleaned up the littered counter without thinking of letting Gahyeon do it—she was thoughtful like that. Carefully picking up old sticky notes that had fallen off of items on the counter and in the fridge, all labelled with translations to whatever languages Yoohyeon was keeping up with at the moment—Gahyeon had recognised English and Mandarin earlier, and some other scribbled underneath. German, she figured. Or something European anyway.

She watched the tall girl potter about the small space, clearly half clueless about what she was _ actually _ doing. “You know, I could help-”

“No, no, stay right there!” Yoohyeon whined, “I wanna take care of you!”

“Yooh, you’ve just driven for like, an hour and I appreciate that you’re so sweet, but… I’m pretty sure you’ve burnt the meat already.”

With the way Yoohyeon whipped around to face the stove faster than Gahyeon thought was probably natural, she could easily picture the way Yoohyeon’s eyes probably popped out of her head at the sight of the burnt pork belly. “Oops?”

Dragging herself up from the old sofa to help Yoohyeon dispose of the wasted meat, Gahyeon found herself and her girlfriend resuming the earlier dancing around the kitchen rather than attempting to come up with some new meal.

Maybe, she decided to herself as Yoohyeon balanced herself against the counter to wait out the dizziness gained by spinning around like a maniac, ordering in would be easier, just for today?

—

Bellies full (even Yoohyeon’s, who had been persuaded into sharing with Gahyeon under a claim of there being “too much food just for me!”) and hearts happy, they found themselves underneath the blanket again. Although this time, Yoohyeon was a little warmer and Gahyeon had cuddled up to her side, wrapping the two closely in warmth.

“Why didn’t you talk me out of taking this class?” Gahyeon grumbled as she turned her head away from the notes; she was sick of all those stupid words on the page. The day she was done with this class, she was convinced, would be the best day of her year. 

“Hey, you were the one adamant on having a class together, I wasn’t about to stop you.” Yoohyeon giggled, bringing Gahyeon back to a time where she had been determined to see the girl during the day for more than brief run-ins between classes and  _ maybe _ lunch together if their schedules worked out. 

(They rarely did, one of them always busy with some project or having a class run over.)

Although Gahyeon was the younger of the two, she had been working ahead of her years since before entering university, finding herself graduating and on the track to get her degree a couple of years earlier than her old schoolmates.

It had been a bit of an adjustment and maybe her parents were paranoid about seeing their daughter moving to Seoul on her own, but it was such a short drive and not that much longer on the subway lines. So, especially when Gahyeon found herself befriending Yubin—who had been her roommate in their first year—and being quickly adopted into her seemingly close as six peas in a pod friend group, their worries were soon put to rest.

Yoohyeon had invited herself over to their dorm frequently, sprawling her lanky figure out on the cramped floor even when Yubin and Gahyeon were busy studying. Always finding a way to get Gahyeon out to “experience the city!” and forming a bond together quickly, the two girls ending up hanging out with each other more often than with other members of their group, at least for a while.

And in their second year, when Yoohyeon had confessed to Gahyeon in an old park one evening, it came as a surprise to absolutely no one except for Gahyeon herself. Apparently, recognising Yoohyeon’s attempts—keyword attempts, if you asked just about anyone who had had to witness her awkward pick up lines that had been taken as nothing more than jokes by the younger girl—was not Gahyeon’s strong suit.

But, who was she to reject a girl she had pined over since that summer?

She wasn’t quite sure what drew her in. Maybe it was the way Yoohyeon looked at all of their friends like they were precious sapphires.

Maybe it was how that smile could convey so many things… it was so goofy all of the time, but in a split second it would become sincere and comforting and warm.

Maybe it was the way that whenever Gahyeon felt a little off, Yoohyeon just seemed to have a sense for it somewhere deep in her soul, sidling up to her and doing whatever she could to lighten her mood.

Maybe it’s the way Gahyeon’s head fits so perfectly on her shoulder, like the two girls were made to fit together like puzzle pieces.

Maybe it was the way she never pushed Gahyeon, sacrificing the times she could take Pie to the apartment to make her more comfortable at home.

Maybe it was even the way Yoohyeon loved that dog so wholeheartedly, with her whole being. Even if it led to a swollen face in the morning because  _ maybe _ she was a little allergic to Pie.

Or maybe, more than anything, it was just the way her hugs were so cozy, her arms like home.

Falling in love with Yoohyeon was inevitable. Loving Yoohyeon is just  _ so _ easy. Loving Yoohyeon is like breathing, sleeping, existing. It comes so naturally Gahyeon doesn’t even have to think about it. Loving Yoohyeon is as normal as the earth orbiting the sun. Gahyeon wasn’t sure quite when she fell, but she knew she was very comfortable down the rabbithole of loving Kim Yoohyeon.

Torn from her thoughts hours by a sudden change in both the weight distribution on the sofa and the warmth she had been enveloped in slowly shifting away, Gahyeon moved to practically cling to Yoohyeon. Almost akin to a koala clutching to a tree. If Bora was there, she would definitely make fun of them with that exact comparison, Gahyeon knew.

“Don’t leave meeee,” She whined as the silver-haired girl rose up from the sofa.

They had been there for hours, Yoohyeon helped Gahyeon with her notes occasionally but most of the time was spent distracted by the other’s warmth and how well Gahyeon fit into Yoohyeon’s arms.

“Come to bed with me then, dummy.” The older scrunched her face amidst her giggles, prying the hands clutching onto her waist and turning to pull her girlfriend up effortlessly.

(And maybe Gahyeon will regret it in the morning when she has to drag herself into the chilly library to cram an extra hour before the goddamn exam, but for now all she wanted to think about was the warmth found curled in her girlfriend’s embrace under the sheets.)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea... a while ago. but the world decided to land a crap ton of work on me every time i had inspiration for it so this has been in the works for a while :/ but here we are!!
> 
> originally inspired by this 2hyeon moment: https://twitter.com/trulyooh/status/1365891985651900424?s=21 but uhhhh it went very off track! but u know what sometimes that’s just how the cookie crumbles and i am just very passionate about 2hyeon


End file.
